


Blind!Henry Au: Fleeing the Complex

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [5]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Gen, Henry talks more but is still a quiet person, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: The fifth part of my Blind!Henry Au. What if Henry couldn't see? This is how each game would be different, and the same.
Series: Blind!Henry Au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 43
Kudos: 112





	1. Convict Allies

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Blind!Henry. Check that out here! https://www.deviantart.com/fangirlstephie/art/Blind-Henry-Design-859429409

Henry had no idea what happened. He woke up somewhere. He heard a light click on and buzz. Like that would help him though. He tried to move, but he found himself tied to a chair. “Ah, hello Henry. Welcome, to The Wall.” He heard a Russian accented voice say.

“Some of the most cunning and notorious criminals are kept here… and now we have the infamous Henry Stickmin. You’re going to be here for a long time. Grigory, take him.” The voice said to the blind criminal.

Henry jumped as he felt someone grab him from behind. He didn’t even hear that guy back there! He was walked to another room. His hands were placed in special cuffs. He couldn’t feel anything! Henry hated that since it made him feel helpless. He relied so much on his hands.

“You wait here until cell found,” Grigory told him, also with a Russian accent. As Henry heard him leaving, he felt time stop.

“Alright! New game! You got four choices. Three of which will lead to successful endings. Your choices are boost up, charge tackle, wait for transfer, and play dead.” The deity told him cheerfully.

“Hmm. Which one is the fail? Let me think for a moment.” Henry thought out loud. “Oh! It’s play dead isn’t it?!” He then exclaimed.

“How-?! You know what, I’m doing asking how you can figure this out.” The deity said dejectedly.

“I’m not sure how. It’s just… this gut feeling I get. I can’t explain it. It’s like some weird deja vu or something.” Henry explained.

“Hmm… it couldn’t be… No. That’s not possible.” The deity muttered to himself.

“What are you muttering about?” Henry asked.

“Nothing! Just thinking about something.” The deity quickly played off.

“Ok… well, time to play dead,” Henry said. He chose the option and then proceeded to hold his breath and fall to the ground.

Grigory immediately turned around and turned Henry’s head with his foot. The deception worked and Grigory talked into his walkie-talkie. “It’s Grigory. Yeah, you know new one, Henry? He’s dead. Yes. Put him with others? Okay.” He said.

The man then easily picked up Henry and took him somewhere else. Henry yelled as he felt himself get thrown out a window.

FAIL  
Pretty convincing there.

“I knew it,” Henry commented. He went back to the options and thought about which one he should choose. “Well, I guess I’ll go in order. Let’s try to boost first. I don’t know how I will though.” He decided.

Time resumed and Henry listened carefully. The door closed, so Grigory wasn’t there anymore. That was good. In the silence, Henry could hear air from a vent. That’s what boost must have been referring to.

“How the hell am I going to get up there?” The blind criminal muttered under his breath.

“If you’re planning to escape, I could help.” A feminine voice suddenly spoke up.

“Gah!” Henry yelled as he jumped. He turned his head toward where the voice came from.

“Sorry for scaring you. Did you not see me?” She then asked.

“N-No… I… I can’t.” Henry told her a bit awkwardly. He gave a nervous grin.

“Oh! I uh… sorry. I’ll help you get up to that vent.” She then said. She helped boost Henry up.

Henry felt himself get hooked onto something. He swung his body and as he felt something with his feet, he wrapped his feet around it and pulled. He heard the vent open and swung his body again to flip into it. He banged his cuffed hands against the wall of the vent until they broke off.

“Hold on! Before you do anything, you can choose to either continue left or go back down.” The deity spoke up.

“I’d rather be with someone. I don’t want to leave her behind!” Henry said.

“Oh, you will have to eventually. Some of these choices have splits that lead to more endings! Isn’t that fun?!” The deity explained cheerfully.

“Well yes, but actually no,” Henry said back.

Henry chose to go back down. He knelt down, found where the opening is, hooked his feet, and hung down. “Come on,” Henry called to her. Once he felt the handcuff, he grabbed it and pulled up.

Ellie got the cuff off and rubbed her wrists a bit. “Thanks. I’m Ellie.” She said.

“Henry.” The blind criminal introduced himself. He held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and smiled, but Henry couldn’t see that.

“Nice to meet you, Henry. Now let’s get out of here! I’ll gladly be your eyes. We can get out together.” She said confidently. Henry gave a grin and a nod.

Soon they were out of the vent. Ellie looked around the room, she pulled Henry down against a box. “Looks like a storage room. There are two guards at the door we need to get through. What do you think we should do?” Ellie told Henry.

Time paused and Henry waited for the deity to tell him his options. “So first you replace me with Charles, and now Ellie. I see how it is. You don’t love me anymore! You player!” The deity said, pretending to be mad.

“We’re not a couple! You’re a disembodied voice! And I’m not a player!” Henry exclaimed in slight embarrassment.

“You right. The player is someone else. You’re the protagonist.” The deity said.

“What?” Henry questioned.

“What?” The deity responded. “Nothing… Continue.”

Now Henry could choose from distract, bounce bros, tall guy, or synchronized takedown. He thought about it and then snapped his fingers. “Synchronized takedown is the right one!” He said confidently.

“What? No! Oh, come on! Please at least do distract! The people want to see it!” The deity exclaimed.

“What people?” Henry asked.

“Uh… me?” The deity said with the tone of sweating nervously.

Henry sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll do that one at least.” He said.

The blind criminal then felt his way around the box. He stood there as music began to play from somewhere. He then began to dance. The guards stared at him for a moment and joined in the dancing. Ellie shrugged and joined in as well.

FAIL  
Yes! Distraction dance is the best!

Henry laughed. “Wait, did everyone begin dancing? That’s actually really funny! Ok, I’m glad I did that one.” He said and continued to laugh more.

Resetting, Henry then chose to do the synchronized takedown. Ellie whispered to him. “Ok, I’ll get you in position. You’ll be right behind a guard. When I say, now, we will both grab them and take them down. Ok?”

“Got it,” Henry whispered back.

Ellie then took his hand and moved him in place. She then got into position. The moment she yelled now, Henry practically leaped onto the guard. He got him to the ground and kept his grip until the guard stopped struggling. Ellie helped him up and they continued.

The two came up to a room at the end of a cell block. “Hmm. There’s another hatch up there in that room. If we can get you up there, you could get in and open this door.” Ellie told Henry.

Henry could help but get a smile. Not many people think he can do many things like that. But people like Charles and Ellie seem to have a lot of faith and trust in him. It’s just nice to hear.

“I can do that!” Henry said in determination. Time then paused and the new choices were judo throw, the force, and gravitor v2.0.

The blind criminal thought for a moment but not long. “The force is the correct option! Wow, that just like… hit me. That felt weird.” Henry exclaimed.

“Oh, that’s not good. I should have thought this through more.” The deity muttered to itself.

“You know I can hear you when you do that,” Henry commented.

“Right… just uh… continue.” The deity replied.

Henry chose the force and Ellie began force choking him. Henry gasped and make soft choking noises until he was released on the roof. He took a moment to regain his breath. He gave a thumbs-up, hoping Ellie could see. Then he felt around for the hatch, opened it, and jumped down. He landed on his face but got up quickly.

Henry went over to the door and felt for the way to open it. He found it and pressed it. A beeping sound was heard and the door opened. But then an alarm sounded as Henry heard every cell door open at once. He heard people yell and run.

“Quick! In here!” Ellie exclaimed as she grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him somewhere else.

The blind criminal felt Ellie place him somewhere. He didn’t know where she went, but he knew she must be nearby. He heard a couple of inmates run by. “Get down!” She called out to him.

Henry immediately knelt down as he heard some guards. “Hold it right there, inmates!” A guard yelled. Time then paused again.

“Ok, something new now. You get to choose two things. One item for you, and one for Ellie. You two will use them together. Get it?” The deity explained.

“I think I get. What are my options?” Henry asked.

“For you, you have either a grenade or a sniper rifle. For Ellie, it's a crossbow or a taser.” The deity told him.

Henry gave a nod and then thought for a moment. He chose the rifle and crossbow. “Ellie. If there’s a crossbow, use it.” Henry said.

“There is. How did you know?” Ellie asked.

“You could say that I’m lucky,” Henry replied. He felt the rifle appear in his hands.

Ellie shot at a guard and Henry shot wildly. Somehow, neither of them was hurt and each guard was shot down. “Did… Did it work?” Henry asked when he heard nothing.

“It did! Wow, that was lucky! You’re amazing.” Ellie said. Henry couldn’t help but blush at that a little. He doesn’t get complimented a lot.

“Uh, thanks. Let’s keep going.” Henry said.

The two criminals then ran down the hall until Ellie stopped Henry. They heard a guard talking with someone else. “There’s an elevator with guards in it. They didn’t see us with some boxes in the way. I picked up two guard hats. Think they’ll come in handy?” Ellie said.

“Totally! You’re pretty amazing too, Ellie.” Henry said with a smile.

“Thanks. So what should we do?” Ellie replied.

Time froze yet again. Henry could choose from toss, pass by, or blend in. After thinking for a second, Henry held his head. “I… I know this. I… remember it. But I’ve never done this before. But I feel it. The right one is toss. Isn’t it?” Henry said.

“...Y… Yeah… it is. Oh god, this really isn’t good.” The deity responded.

“What’s going on deity? Why do I feel like I remember these choices?” Henry asked, a bit worried. Is he finally going nuts?

“We’ll… talk about that later. After you complete all the ranks. Ok?” The deity said, being hopeful.

“Yeah. Ok. I’m going to go with toss then.” Henry said. He was starting to get a headache.

As time resumed Henry said, “Let’s toss them.” to Ellie. The two did so and a guard went over to grab them. He spotted some more inmates and called for the other guards. Ellie took Henry’s hand again and lead him into the elevator. She pushed the button and they went up to the surface.

When the elevator opened, Henry’s ears were bombarded with sounds of chaos. People who yelling and fighting and shooting. Ellie grabbed Henry’s hand and began running. Henry stopped when he felt Ellie get yanked away from him.

“Henry! Help!” She called out.

“Back to your cell inmate,” Grigory said. Henry gasped. Grigory must have grabbed her. Henry then glared in determination. He was ready for the options so he can save her.

“Alright! Time to save your new bae!” The deity said as time paused.

“She is not! She’s just a new friend!” Henry exclaimed defensively.

“Oh, so Charles is still your bae then. Good to know.” The deity replied.

“Exactly. Wait, no!” Henry then said.

“Ha! Too late! You already said it!” The deity teased and laughed.

“Just get on with the damn options,” Henry replied tiredly.

“Ok, ok. Adrenaline, make a face, or the KNEE?” The deity told him. Henry gave it some thought. He wasn’t sure how far away they were. He could guess from their voices. But it probably won’t go well. Make a face must be right then.

As time resumed, Henry took off his blind guy trademark sunglasses and made a weird face at them. “What? You think that will upset me? Oh, very matur-” Grigory said but then got hit by a truck.

“Well, at least it wasn’t me getting hit by the vehicle this time,” Henry said to himself. Ellie went up to him.

“Thanks… I guess?” She said unsure. “Now let’s get outta here!” She said as she took Henry’s hand again.

“There’s someone at a hole in the fence. Some people are getting in a truck. And there’s a motorcycle left alone. Which one do you think we should try?” Ellie asked Henry.

The blind criminal felt time freeze. “Ah, those must be the next set of options. Probably the last too.” He thought.

Time resumed as he made his decision. “The motorcycle, definitely.” He said to Ellie. They run off to the motorcycle. Ellie got on first and was about to help Henry on when Henry got tackled to the ground.

“Well, if it isn’t Henry?” Dmitri said as he had Henry pinned. Henry felt his heart ache as he heard the motor drive off.

“There hasn’t been an incident here in 50 years! And the day you show up, this happens. You are going to regret every- Huh?” The warden said to Henry.

Henry heard something approaching and then Dmitri was smacked off of him. He heard the soft thud of the old warden. 

“I gotcha Henry!” Ellie said with a smile in her voice. She grabbed Henry and pulled him up and onto the motorcycle. Henry held onto her as they drove off. He smiled to himself and gave a quiet sigh of relief. She was his friend. Just like Charles.

RANK  
Convict Allies


	2. Ghost Inmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make an ask blog for Blind!Henry? Would yall be interested in that? I don't want to if nobody would be interested.

Henry felt himself get reset, but not to the first set of options. He found himself back at the choice after boost up. It was either continue left, or go back through the vent. The blind criminal was confused. He always goes back to the first options. Not something like this.

“Allow me to explain. This is a split in the path. You chose one way that led to the Convict Allies rank. The other choice leads to a different ending. And I brought you back here to do so.” The deity explained.

“Oh… I’m going to have to leave Ellie behind. That’s one of your endings, isn’t it? Well, I don’t like that at all. It’s almost as bad as betraying Charles.” Henry replied sadly.

“Don’t worry Henry! This doesn’t rewrite your previous path. It’s just a different one. But you have to do it.” The deity told him. Henry sighed and gave a nod.

Time resumed as Henry ran down the vent alone. His heart ached a bit as he was forced to leave his new friend behind. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

He came up to the familiar storage room with the two guards in the archway. Henry wasn’t sure how he was going get past him when he was alone. That’s when he felt time pause and the deity chime in.  
“You got your choice of command melody, pickpocket, whoopee cushion, or sprint.” The deity’s voice said.

The blind criminal decided to try to sprint for it first. Henry ran as fast as he could but he didn’t get far. He ran into one of the guards and fell to the ground. The two guards looked at him. The other guard then used his spear to shoot a laser at Henry.

FAIL  
He does not have a normal spear.

“Hmm, I would try to pickpocket him to get that spear. But every time I try that in my life it ends badly. A blind man can’t really pickpocket.” Henry thought. So he decided to try to command melody. It’s just hand movements after all.

Henry felt a wand appear in his hand. He then played specific music notes and took control of one of the guards. He made the guard with the spear move up and then to the left. He was aiming to get him into one of the cells. When the control ended, Henry got shot by the spear again.

FAIL  
He ran into a wall. It would of be easier if you played like, an ocarina or something.

“Well, an ocarina wasn’t available as a choice! Deity!” Henry exclaimed through gritted teeth. He pouted and retried to choose the whoopee cushion.

The blind criminal felt the whoopee cushion with a rock tied to it appear in his hands. He grinned as he tossed it. It landed near the guards and Henry hoped they didn’t see it. He heard them start to argue and fight.

Henry kept his hand on the wall and he hoped they didn’t see him. He walked around them and continued until he knew the next door was at. He stopped since he knew there would be another set of choices. His choices this time were longshot, power jump, and spring.

“Ah!” Henry then exclaimed in pain as he held his head. “Headache… more painful this time.” He said.

“Are… are you ok?” The deity asked with worry.

“I’m fine now. That one hurt a lot more. I thought I… saw something.” Henry explained. “The longshot only hits wood and the spring is really loud. ...Is that right?” He then asked.

“Y… Yes. It is. Oh no.” The deity answered.

“We really need to talk about this Deity,” Henry said.

“Yeah… after this episode. Ok?” The deity replied.

“Fine. After these endings.” Henry agreed. He then did the power jump and went down the hatch again. He remembered it clearly from last time. He fell to the floor on his face but got right back up again.  
The blind criminal felt around the room. He figured he should go forward through the elevator shaft. He felt time pause as the deity told him his new choices. He could choose from bungee, button, or balloon. He thought about the options for a moment.

“Wait, since it’s an elevator, why wouldn’t I just push the button like a normal person?” Henry asked out loud. He was about to choose that option when he got a painful headache. He gripped his head in pain for a minute.

“Henry?!” The deity asked in worry.

The blind criminal gasped when it was over. “No… that’s not right. I saw it… The button is a fail. The balloon is the correct choice.” He said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Those headaches are seriously worrying me. We need to finish this quickly.” The deity said. Henry gave a nod and chose the balloon option.

He then blew up a balloon very big and used it to slowly descend into the shaft. When he stopped he let go and got out of the elevator shaft. He felt around to figure out where he was and nearly fell off the edge. After calming down from his near fall, he waited for the deity to tell him his new options. This time it was helium, plunger boots, and balance.

“You know, I’m too worried about those headaches. I don’t want you experiencing them more. So I’ll just tell you the right answer. It’s helium.” The deity said.

“Oh. Um, thanks. Those headaches are starting to really hurt. I appreciate that.” Henry said with a small smile. He then chose the helium option.

Henry felt a tank of helium appear in his hands. He used it to cartoonishly fill up his head and cause himself to float. But since he can’t see or feel around anymore, he didn’t reach the vent across the gap. He hit the wall and the air escaped him. He wasn’t above the pipeline, so he fell down the dark gap.

FAIL  
Um… what? Again?!

“I thought you said that was the right choice!” Henry exclaimed, a bit angry.

“I-It is! At least… it was before.” The deity responded.

“What do you mean before?” Henry asked.

“Just move onto the next option.” The deity said quickly. Henry gave an eye-roll and chose to simply balance across.

The blind criminal then laid down onto his stomach. He pulled himself across the pipeline with his arms. He kept pulling himself until he bumped into the wall. He then reached up and grabbed the vent. He pulled himself onto his feet and crawled into it.

Henry crawled through and fell out of the vent on the other side. He landed on his face but quickly got up unharmed. He felt some boxes near him and hide behind those. He could hear a couple of guards nearby and waited for the deity to tell him his new options.

He can choose from box, Shadozer, or leaf. Before he could choose, the blind criminal began to get a headache again.

“Not this time! The leaf is the right choice! It should be at least.” The deity interjected. It seemed to have worked as Henry’s headache went away.

“Thanks. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Henry said with a smile. He adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses and chose the leaf option.

Henry felt the leaf fall onto him. It poofed and suddenly he had bat ears and bat wings. This confused the deity immediately.

“Wait, what? That’s not right. You’re supposed to be a raccoon!” It exclaimed in worry.

“But this is great! I can see with echolocation!” Henry replied excitedly. He flew up and used the echolocation to find a safe spot to land before the power-up timed out. He got a good look around as well.

“The choices can’t be changing… Can they?” The deity muttered to himself.

“What do you mean changing?” Henry asked as time froze right after he landed on the ground.

“Nothing. So your last set of options are the big ship, the S.S. Annie, the dinghy, or the rocket. The dinghy is supposed to be the right one. But who knows with what’s been going on lately.” The voice explained.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try. Especially since I can just reset.” Henry replied. He got inside the dinghy and revved it up. He sped off in the small boat for a while until hitting a weirdly placed small iceberg.  
Henry felt his boat sinking. So he took a breath and stood up. He got out a violin from somewhere and began playing it. He played a classical tune as he sank. It wasn’t too long until he was underwater.

FAIL  
My heart will always go on.

“Welp… I’m trying the rocket.” Henry said casually. He’s been desensitized by all of these fails by this point. When time reset, he climbed into the rocket.

The blind criminal stumbled around inside for a bit. But he soon found how to turn it on and the autopilot. He managed to set in some coordinates and the rocket took off. The guards standing outside wondered who was leaving. But shrugged it off as Smith.

RANK:   
Ghost Inmate


	3. Presumed Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Blind!Henry's ask blog if you haven't yet! https://ask-blindhenry-au.tumblr.com/

The blind criminal was back at the first set of options. He really didn’t like having his hands stuck in these cuffs. He can’t get around as easily without his hands able to touch things. The last two options he hand now were charge tackle and wait for transfer. He decided to go with charge tackle first.

From remembering where Grigory’s voice was, Henry charged forward. He smacked Grigory into the wall and kept running to his left. As he ran, he heard a guard yell out and the sound of a gun. He then felt the familiar feeling of a quick-time event.

“You got speed shoes, acrobatics, and hide as your choices, Henry!” The deity called out quickly.

“You know, from doing all these quick-time events, I’m not so anxious about them anymore. I’ll try the hide option first.” Henry replied casually.

“Alright then, there’s a door coming up on your right.” The deity replied. Henry grinned and ran to the right. But he smacked into the wall next to the door opening. He made a good indent into the wall.

FAIL  
You should have seen that one coming. ...Get it? Seen? I’m hilarious.

“Back at it again with the blind jokes. You never change.” Henry said with a sigh and an eye-roll. He then retired and chose the acrobatics option next.

Henry jumped and flipped and did a few other acrobatics. He dodged a good number of the bullets. But since Henry couldn’t see, he didn’t know where or when to land correctly, or where the bullets were. So he ended up falling onto the ground on his leg at an angle that broke it. He was then shot.

FAIL  
And we continue the trend of right answers being wrong for some reason!

“I really don’t know what you mean by that. I can’t wait for that talk soon.” Henry said. He once again retried and chose the last option of the speed shoes.

The blind criminal felt different shoes appear on his feet. His legs then seemed to rev up and spin as he ran at super speed. He felt the wind rush by him and the adrenaline kicking in. He heard some guards yell as he ran by them, so he worked on decelerating. He managed to stop right next to an elevator he heard ding open.

Henry went inside the elevator and smashed the cuffs off on the wall. He smirked to himself as he felt confident for pulling all of that off. He brushed his fingers over the buttons and figured out where the right one was and pressed it.

“Wait! No! Go back! There was another set of options in a quick-time event back there! How… why did… AHHH! This is all wrong!” The deity freaked out.

“Whoa! Calm down Deity! Everything is going fine. Do I really need to do another one? I mean really? That would basically be one big quick-time event just in two parts. Lame.” Henry told the deity.

The deity sighed. “But… oh fine. Let’s see how this plays out.” It said begrudgingly.

Henry left the elevator and felt that he was outside. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt time stop. It didn’t feel like normal though. But he didn’t really care.

“Ok so… there are four things you can choose to go to. There’s a guy in boxing gloves straight ahead of you. There’s a building straight and then over to the left a little. There’s a guy with a sword straight and then down left. Then there is a tank directly down left from you.” The deity explained.

Henry thought about it for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts, but then he gripped his head in pain. He let out a yell of pain as another headache happened.

“Henry! Oh, come on! Not again! I’m sorry!” The deity exclaimed in worry.

“I-It’s fine. I’m ok. It’s… it’s done now.” Henry tried to reassure the voice. “I saw the options again. The guy with the sword. That’s the right one. Let’s hope that it really is.”

The blind criminal then chose his option and headed towards where the deity said the guy was at. Once he got closer, he felt a big sword appear in his hands. He adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses and gave a determined look. He held the large sword in front of his body and let the other guy come at him.

Henry blocked with the big sword. As the two swords ground together, the blind criminal swept his leg out in a large radius. He tripped the guard and when he heard him fall, he stabbed the sword into the ground. He heard the guard yelp, but he didn’t hear him get hurt, so he knew he didn’t hit him.

“Stay down. I don’t want to hurt you. But I will if I have to.” The blind convict said as he stared ahead and not at the guard. After waiting for a moment, he knew the guard wasn’t going to get back up. So he continued forward.

Henry kept going until he ran into a truck, quite literally. He rubbed his head and felt the truck with his hands. He maneuvered around it and stopped near the driver’s door when he heard voices. There was a guard talking with some other guards.

“Well, at least we can do this set of options. You got your choices of a sandwich, a costume, and the truck.” The deity spoke up when time froze.

Henry gripped his head again and gritted his teeth. He tried not to yell out in pain, so he grunted instead. After a moment, he sighed in relief.

“Ok, those are happening way too frequently now. I hope we can get through the last two ranks quickly.” The deity said in worry for Henry.

“It’s ok. I can handle it.” Henry replied with a tired smile. “I’ll just get into the truck now.” He then said.

Time resumed and Henry climbed into the truck. He took a moment to feel around. He found what he needed to turn it on. Good thing the keys were inside. Henry grinned as he turned on the truck and put it in drive.

“Lack of being able to drive, don’t fail me now!” He yelled as he pressed down on the pedal hard. He cheered as he felt his adrenaline and the truck flying through the gate.

The blind convict then heard a bunch of vehicles with guards. They quickly surrounded him. Henry knew this must be another quick-time event, so he braced himself, tightening his grip on the wheel.

“You got shoot, bail, and slam as your options.” The deity told him.

“I just got into this damn truck! I’m not bailing from it! Also, there’s a gun in here?” Henry responded. He felt around with a hand and found a gun on the passenger seat.

Time resumed as Henry chose to shoot. He used one hand to grab the gun and lean it on the window. He began shooting wildly as he had one hand on the wheel. But since he couldn’t see, he crashed into the vehicles in front of him.

FAIL  
I think I know why you never got your license. You just don’t keep your eyes on the road, man.

“Like I haven’t heard a joke like that before,” Henry commented with a roll of his eyes. He reset and chose to slam this time.

The blind convict turned the wheel sharply. He felt the truck slam into the vehicle next to him. He then sharply turned back the other way. But he turned too hard and the truck tumbled and crashed. It slid onto the edge of the road, which was a cliff.

Henry held his head as he moved to get up. He froze immediately as he felt the truck tip unsteadily. He quickly figured out that the truck was on a cliff. He had no idea what to do. He then heard the voice of the warden, Dmitri.

“I have to say, Henry, I’m impressed. Really I am. You’re the first person to escape The Wall.” The old warden began to say. Henry heard his voice getting closer.

“Hey. There are options here. Warp star, airbag, or surrender. It’s another timed event.” The deity whispered.

“But if I move, this thing will fall! I don’t think I should do anything here.” Henry thought back.

“But this is the end for you. You’ve got two options here, Henry. You stay in there…” Dmitri continued saying. Henry then felt the truck move slightly.

“Oh god, he’s pushing it, isn’t he? I don’t know what to do, I’m scared to do anything!” Henry thought in panic.

“Or you return with us back to the complex. What’s it going to be Henry?” Dmitri said. He only gave the blind convict a couple of seconds to decide. He pushed the truck a little bit more.

“Hmm… Well, that’s just too bad. At least you won’t see your death coming.” The warden said right before pushing the truck off. “Alright, everyone back to work. I will not forget about this. This is coming out of your paycheck. All of you.”

Below the edge of the cliff, Henry somehow managed to grab onto the side of the cliff. He breathed heavily but made sure to stay quiet. Once he heard them all drive off, he climbed back up. He put a hand to his heart as he recovered.

“That was terrifying!” He exclaimed. He began walking since he had no other option to do at the moment. He did manage to find a building. He got a passport and a scarf to keep warm. He decided to stay around the area.

RANK:  
Presumed Dead


	4. IRO and The Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter. I will have one last chapter with their discussion. Then Completing the Mission will begin.

“Ok. One more decision to go. Two more ranks. So there’s a split again somewhere.” Henry said out loud as he felt himself reset to the first choices.

The blind convict then smiled and gave a determined look. “Let’s do this!” He said right before choosing the last option of “wait for transfer”.

Henry waited for a while. He heard as Ellie was taken to her own cell. He wished he could help, but knew it wasn’t that rank right now. He was leaning his head against the wall behind him when Grigory was heard again.

“Alright. Let’s go.” The warden’s second in command said. He walked Henry to a cell and placed him in the middle of the room. 

“Have a good time. Bed is to the left against the wall.” He commented right before leaving the cell, closing the door behind him.

The blind convict sighed in relief as he flexed his hands. The cuffs were off and he couldn’t be any happier about it. He took a moment to feel around the cell to get familiar with it. The bed was indeed where Grigory said it was. That’s nice.

“Alright! Lots of options now. You got, the teleporter, sonic pulse, laser plane, fake illness, and a cookie that says eat me.” The deity said as time froze again.

“Well, let’s get the teleporter option out of the way first,” Henry said.

He felt the teleporter appear in his hands. He rolled his eyes as he pushed a bunch of the buttons. He then flinched as he felt himself get teleported. He was confused as he heard yelling as if an army was charging into battle. He then yelped as he got incinerated by a laser.

FAIL  
Gg no re

“What… what does that mean?” Henry asked in confusion.

“It’s… well… it’s a reference and… it’s hard to explain. It’s just an internet thing.” The deity answered.

“Oh. Well uh… next option then.” Henry replied. He felt himself get reset to the previous set of options.

The blind criminal was about to choose the next option when his head started to hurt again. He held his head and grunted as he tried not to yell in pain. It didn’t work for long and he let out a short, “Ah!” in pain.

“Henry! Oh god! This has got to stop! My heart can’t take it anymore!” The deity yelled in panic and worry.

“I… I’m fine. It’s done now. I’m ok.” Henry said with a sigh of relief as the pain subsided. “Heh. I knew you loved me.” He then teased.

“Shut up! Is that how I sound? Geez, that is annoying. I’m still gonna tease you though.” The deity responded.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. But I know the right choice now.” Henry replied. He chose the laser plane option.

Henry heard a drone appear and fly around him. He heard the laser that fired from it. He wondered what exactly it was doing for a moment before falling through the floor. It cut a block through the ground around Henry.

The blind criminal took a moment to calm down from the sudden fall. He then got off the block and felt around the room. It was a small office with a single desk and a row of file cabinets. He also felt that someone was in the room when he fell.

“Oh… oops. Well, that guy definitely got crushed. Sorry about that.” Henry said out loud.

“Get your phone out Henry! It’s time to phone a friend. Government or Toppat Clan?” The deity spoke up.

“Oh! Uh... hmm… Ok then.” Henry uttered as he got out his cell phone. He felt time pause again. “Oh, it’s a choice. This must be the split.” He then realized.

He thought about it for a moment. He really wanted to see Charles again. Charles is such a great friend and ally. So he decided to go with the government first. The phone spoke with its robotic voice and Henry chose to call Charles.

“Yeah?” Charles answered.

“Hey, Charles. It’s uh… it’s Henry.” Henry greeted.

“Oh, Henry! How’s it goin’?” Charles asked cheerfully.

“Well, you know,” Henry responded.

“Uh-huh.” The pilot uttered eagerly following Henry’s words.

“Things are... ok,” The blind criminal continued.

“Yeah.” Charles continued to say, still cheerful.

“I was kidnapped,” Henry said.

“Oh…” Charles uttered in a bit of surprise.

“By these Russian guys,” Henry continued.

“Uh-huh,” Charles said.

“So I’m… dealing with that,” Henry said.

“Oh, I see- I mean, understand. Heh heh.” Charles said. 

‘Same old Charles.’ Henry thought with a smile. “So, are you doing something right now?” The blind convict asked.

“Yeah, I’m uh… I’m flying right now, actually. Where-uh, where are you?” The pilot asked.

“At this complex called The Wall. Think you could come rescue me?” Henry answered.

“Hmm, The Wall… Yeah, I… think I’ve heard of that place. Yeah, I’m-uhh-I’m on a mission, but-uhh-I should have some time to swing by.” Charles told him.

“Thanks, Charles. You’re the best.” Henry said.

“Don’t worry Henry. Your best set of eyes will be there soon!” Charles said with a grin. Henry chuckled at that.

The blind was a bit dazed by the sudden time skip. It was an hour later. He jolted upright when he heard his cell phone saying that Charles was calling him. He answered his phone as quickly as he could.  
“Charles?” He greeted.

"Hey, Henry! So-uhh, I’m getting pretty close… Um, just try to get outside, and I’ll-I’ll-uhh… y’know. Yeah... I know how words work.” Charles said. Henry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Hey, at least it wasn’t just some animal sound.” Henry joked. Charles burst out laughing as he got reminded of that.

“That’s true. Ok, I’ll see you soon.” Charles said right before hanging up.

Henry then left the room slowly. Once he opened the door, he heard a lot of talking. He figured he must have been in the cafeteria. He stayed close to the wall and walked along it. His heartbeat loudly as he hoped nobody would notice him.

“Hey!” Somebody called out, noticing him.

“Shit!” Henry cursed under his breath. He sighed in relief though as he felt time freeze again. “Oh thank god.” He said.

These choices were bubble shield, earthbend, and flash. Henry waited for a moment to see if his head would hurt again. When nothing happened, he smiled and felt safe enough to think through his choices.

He decided to go with the first choice and went with the bubble shield. He heard a device appear and form a shield around Henry. The blind convict smiled and felt confident enough to casually walk to the door. He didn’t know that the shield doesn’t come with him and got shot immediately.

FAIL  
Disclaimer; bubble shield is not mobile.

Henry sighed. “Of course it wasn’t.” He commented. He heard the deity chuckle at the fail.

Henry next chose the flash option. “Where you goin’?” The guard asked. Henry felt himself disappear out of the cafeteria. He reappeared and yelled as he felt himself falling. He landed somewhere and probably died.

FAIL  
Uh… teleportation is always unpredictable for you??? Honestly, this was supposed to be the right answer! Again, this happens!

“We’re almost done, deity. Let’s just get through this and then we can talk about what’s going on.” Henry said calmly.

“Yeah. Ok. You right.” The deity responded.

The blind criminal then got reset to his choices. He chose the last one of earthbend. As time resumed, Henry smirked. He kicked his shoes straight up and they landed next to him. Now barefoot, the blind convict waited and listened.

The first guard to make a move, Henry slid his foot in a movement and then kicked. He earthbended and the ground made the guard fall. Henry then grinned as he continued to earthbend against the guards and their bullets.

He was surprised for a moment to see a guard earthbending against him. He quickly got refocused and fought against the other earthbender. Henry pushed the guard’s earth right back at him. It was an amazing fight sequence with Henry vs all of the guards.

Soon enough the battle ended. The blind convict calmly left the cafeteria with a cocky smirk on his face. All the cafeteria guards were defeated behind him, all knocked out. He paused as he was outside when he heard his phone go off again.

“Hey, Charles.” Henry greeted with a small smile.

“Hey! So-uhh-I see The Wall.” The pilot responded.

“Good, I just got outside,” Henry replied.

“Oh, you’re outside? Nice!” Charles said happily. “Oh wait, I think I see you.”

“You do? That’s good. I’ll follow this railing and get up higher. That would be better to do I think.” Henry responded.

“Wait! There’s a guard in the way. Don’t worry, Henry. I got this!” Charles said with a grin.

“Thanks, Charles. My best eyes are at it again.” Henry said with a smile. 

“Yeah! It’ll be like old times!” Charles said happily with a big grin.

Henry then felt time pause yet again. “You get to choose from snipe, mini helicopter, and Charles!” The deity told him with a smile in its voice.

“Wait, Charles is an option again? Don’t tell me. Oh, I got to choose this!” Henry said with an excited grin. He quickly chose the Charles option.

“I got the perfect plan.” He heard Charles say.

‘Here it comes!’ Henry thought.

“THIS IS THE GREATEST PLAAAAN!” He then heard Charles sing as he heard the helicopter get closer.

FAIL  
Yes! Charles is always the best fail! I mean- Not again! You should know better!

The blind criminal burst out laughing. “Oh, Charles! Never change!” He said while laughing.

After calming down, Henry felt himself get reset. He next chose the snipe option. When time resumed, Charles took out a gun and shot it.

“Got ‘em!” Charles exclaimed. But he actually shot Henry instead. “Oh wait…” He uttered.

FAIL  
Are we sure _he’s_ not the blind one here?

“Ouch. That hurt. But it’s ok. I’ll gladly enure getting shot if it means I get to work with Charles.” Henry said.

“You love him. Just admit it.” The deity teased.

“I am not! I just never had a friend like him!” Henry exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment. He quickly reset and chose the last option before the deity could tease him more.

Henry then heard a small toy-like helicopter come out. He heard it fly close by and then he heard the guard yell as he fell.

“Annnd there ya go! It’s all clear for you. And I see a helipad at the top there. That should be a pretty good place to get picked up. There are two guys there. Uhh-once I get close, though, they’ll probably raise the alarm.” Charles said.

Henry just got to the top of the steps as he heard an alarm get set off. “Oh, yeah, they see me. Alright, I’m coming in. Get ready!” Charles then said.

Henry was about to do something when he felt time freeze. He let out a sigh of relief and waited for the deity to tell him his options.

“You can go forward. You can go back. You can go to the left to the guy with a rocket launcher. Or you can go right to the guy with the gun.” The deity explained.

“There’s a guy with a rocket launcher?! Why would I choose anything else but that?! It’s a god damn rocket launcher! I don’t need that weird headache to tell me that that is the right one!” Henry exclaimed.

Time resumed and Henry ran to the left. He focused his listening and heard the guard’s subtle sounds. He could hear the hat flapping in the wind and his breathing. He ran to the guard and gave a strong punch. He knocked the guard down and the rocket launcher fell to the ground.

“Get ‘em!” The guard yelled. Henry heard the helicopter land and the door open.

“Hey!” Charles greeted Henry from the door.

“Stay down if you know what’s good for you,” Henry said to the guard. He then turned and walked toward the helicopter.

“Come on in, Henry!” Charles said as he helped Henry inside the copter. They took off and flew away from The Wall.

RANK:  
International Rescue Operative

“Another great path with Charles. Now for the last one. With the Toppat Clan. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Henry said.

“I’m… not gonna say anything about that.” The deity said with nervousness in its voice.

“Well, I gotta do it. Let’s finish this.” Henry said determinedly.

The blind criminal was then reset back to the phone a friend scene. Henry had his phone call Reginald.

“Yes, hello?” Reginald greeted as he answered.

“Hey, Reginald.” Henry greeted.

“Henry?! Where are you?” Reginald asked.

“This foreign super heavily guarded complex called The Wall,” Henry answered.

“In a complex? Called The wall?” Reginald questioned.

“Yep. Think you can bust me out?” Henry asked.

“Ah, y-yes of course! We’ll uh… we’ll be right there. Just sit tight and I’ll uh, I’ll let you know when we’re close.” Reginald told him.

“Cool. Um, how’s Right doing?” Henry asked sincerely.

“He’s… he’s recovering. Still not up on his feet yet. Heh, he hates staying in bed not doing anything.” Reginald answered with a small smile.

“Yeah. He’s totally the workaholic type. You two go well together.” Henry teased.

“Who told you about that?! I mean- call you when we’re close!” Reginald exclaimed. He then hung up quickly before Henry could respond.

Henry chuckled and let the time skip happen. He was laying on the block when his phone told him he had a call.

“Hey, Reginald.” The blind criminal greeted.

“We’re here. W-Where exactly are you?” Reginald asked.

“The cafeteria. It should be on the eighth floor I believe.” Henry answered.

“Cafeteria? Hmm, yes, ok. I got a map right here. Yes, there it is.” Reginald said. “How do you want to do this?” He asked.

Henry went into the cafeteria and felt time pause again. He had the options of undercover agent, neurotoxin, or drill pod. He thought through each option.

“The neurotoxin is clearly a bad choice. That would poison like… all of us. So it’s either the undercover agent or the drill pod.” He thought.

The blind convict decided to try the undercover agent first. Time resumed and he waited for something to happen. Nothing seemed to happen though and Henry got confused. Then he realized that the Toppat probably doesn’t know he’s blind and is probably waving him down right now. Henry facepalmed at his realization.

FAIL  
At least he didn’t blow his cover that he’s been undercover for years now.

“Yeah, at least there’s that,” Henry said. He then got reset and chose the drill pod next.

The blind criminal jumped in surprise as he felt and heard the drill pod crash in. He immediately heard gunshots happening around him. “Come on, ‘enry! Let’s go!” A toppat yelled out.

Henry ran towards the voice. “Get to de airship! Use dis to get dere!” The toppat exclaimed. Henry felt the wind blowing in and could hear the airship. So he knew to go towards that way.

Time then froze and Henry could choose from slingshot, sick ride, or magnet. Henry thought about and realized something.

“Wait… sick ride. That doesn’t mean… Could it?” He asked hopefully.

“Maybe it does.” The deity replied with a wink in the tone of its voice.

“My scooter!” Henry exclaimed excitedly with big sparkly eyes. He immediately chose the scooter and grinned.

The blind criminal revved up his scooter and rode off the edge. He felt himself flying and when he began to feel himself falling, he jumped off. He stretched his arm out in hopes to grab any part of the airship that he could.

When Henry felt himself descending he began to panic internally. He was about to scream when he felt his hand get grabbed.

“What?” He uttered.

“I gotcha Henry!” Reginald exclaimed.

“Reginald!” Henry said in relief. Maybe he was a friend after all! Henry smiled at the thought.

“That was a close one!” Reginald said. Then his tone changed. “But I’m not going to pull you up...”

“What? R-Reginald!” Henry panicked.

“See without you, I become leader of the Toppat Clan again. I just wanted to look you in the eyes as I took it all back.” Reginald continued to say.

“Reginald, please! Don’t do this to a blind man!” Henry begged.

“Wait. You’re what?! Oh… that explains some things. No matter though.” Reginald said in surprise and then shrugged it off.

“Reginald!” Henry yelled out again, this time in anger.

“Goodbye, Henry,” Reginald said right before letting the blind criminal go.

Henry felt himself falling. “IT WAS _YOUR_ OFFER! I TRUSTED YOU!” Henry yelled as tears fell from his blind eyes. He landed in the ice-cold ocean below.

RANK:  
The Betrayed

Henry suddenly woke up with a gasp. He breathed heavily and held his chest. He took a moment to recover and calm down.

“Where am I? Deity?” The blind criminal questioned.

“I brought you to the hub. This is my domain. It’s where you will go to choose the ranks for the timelines for the last part of the game. I’ll explain that later. For now, let me help you up.” The deity said. Its voice didn’t sound like it was in his head weirdly.

Henry’s heart jumped as he felt someone take his hand and pull him up. “W-What? Deity? I’m confused.” Henry said.

“I said, this is my domain. I have a physical form here, Henry.” The deity answered.

“Oh… I think I get it now.” Henry said after processing it for a moment. The deity didn’t let go of him, which he appreciated.

Henry then took a breath and adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses. “Alright, then deity. I completed all the paths. So let’s talk.”


	5. Talking in The Hub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote for which ending Blind!Henry should do first here! http://www.survey-maker.com/QM5DNQ8DD

Henry suddenly woke up with a gasp. He breathed heavily and held his chest. He took a moment to recover and calm down.

“Where am I? Deity?” The blind criminal questioned.

“I brought you to the hub. This is my domain. It’s where you will go to choose the ranks for the timelines for the last part of the game. I’ll explain that later. For now, let me help you up.” The deity said. Its voice didn’t sound like it was in his head weirdly.

Henry’s heart jumped as he felt someone take his hand and pull him up. “W-What? Deity? I’m confused.” Henry said.

“I said, this is my domain. I have a physical form here, Henry.” The deity answered.

“Oh… I think I get it now.” Henry said after processing it for a moment. The deity didn’t let go of him, which he appreciated.

Henry then took a breath and adjusted his blind guy trademark sunglasses. “Alright, then deity. I completed all the paths. So let’s talk.”

The deity took a deep breath. “Yes. Let’s talk about what’s going on with the timelines.” He said. The deity then took Henry’s hand and had him sit down.

“Here. Sit. I’m sure you’re tired.” He said with a friendly tone.

“Yeah. No kidding.” Henry commented as he sat down. “It’s weird to hear you normally and not in my head.”

“Yeah. But I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” The deity responded cheekily. He then became more serious.

“Anyways… I have something I have to admit. You’re not the first Henry that’s played my game.” The deity admitted.

“Wait, what?! What do you mean by that?!” The blind criminal exclaimed.

“Calm down. Let me explain. You are a different version of Henry. You’re a part of an entirely different multiverse. The original Henry completed my game and… well… I got bored and decided to find another Henry to entertain me. I found you and we made that deal.” The deity explained.

The blind version of Henry processed what the deity said. He began to think about it carefully. Something then clicked in his mind.

“I’m not the first Henry. But I’m going through the same game he did. That must be why I’m getting headaches! That’s what I’ve been seeing!” He realized.

“Yes. That must be it. I’m so sorry Henry. I didn’t think that… my game could cause this if it happened more than once.” The deity apologized.

“Hey, it’s ok deity. I’m not mad at you. It’s just something I have to deal with sometimes until I complete your game. Right? Then they will stop happening.” Henry replied with a grin.

“Thanks, Henry. You’re absolutely right! Now let me explain to you the last episode! Completing the Mission!” The deity responded eagerly. Henry gave a playful roll of his eyes.

The deity then took Henry’s hand again and led him somewhere else. When they stopped, the deity took Henry’s hand and placed it on something. It felt like some kind of screen like on a computer.

“This is the Completing the Mission hub screen. You choose one rank from Infiltrating the Airship and then one from Fleeing the Complex. Then the two ranks get combined. You press the launch button and go to that timeline and complete the game! Fun!” The deity explained with a grin.

“And don’t worry, when you tap on a rank, it will read out the name and some important points about it. And then the button is right here. It only works when you choose two ranks to combine.” The deity then added. He placed Henry’s hand over the button.

“Ah. I get it now. Hmm… should I start with my favorite ranks or my least favorite? I’m not sure. I need some time before doing anything with The Betrayed. I know that for sure. But what should I start with?” The blind criminal thought out loud.

“Whichever you want to. Take as much time as you need. The hub is outside of time and space.” The deity told him.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Henry replied. He then turned his head towards where he heard the deity’s voice. “Hey, deity?”

“Yes?” The deity said, looking over to him from his desk.

“Thank you. For everything. I was really down in my life before you entered it. You really did help me a lot. Even if it is a game for you.” Henry said sincerely.

The deity smiled warmly. “You’re welcome, Henry. I know I tease you a lot and troll you a lot. But, I really do care about you. I hope you know that.” He said.

“Don’t worry. I know.” Henry said, smiling as well. “That you totally are in love with me.” He then teased and stuck his tongue out cheekily.

“Oh my god! You did not!” The deity exclaimed and laughed. “I think I’m a bad influence on you.”

The two then laughed together. Soon enough, Henry went back to deciding which ranks he should do first. He tapped on one at a time to hear what the important things about them were.


End file.
